drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Valeyard
Character Crackhead Outfit The Valeyard can't really be bothered to but too much effort into his outfit, so he just wears a t-shirt and a green trenchcoat that looks cool when he runs away from the authorities. Adventures Post-Regeneration When newly-regenerated, The Valeyard gained post-regenerative amnesia and forgot who he was. He journeyed through all his previous selves' lives until realising that overall he was a pretty awful person- so he dedicated himself to a lack of productivity to change his ways, alternating his name to fit. (The Eighty-Eight Doctors) Evil Days The Valeyard is contacted by the villainous Tape Van to assist him in collecting all the other Doctors and defeating them. He accepts, probably because he's got nothing better to do. (Too Many Doctor Whos) Before pursuing their plan, The Valeyard travelled with Tape Van, along with a Chalkey Pitarian named Bave. During their travels, the four (including Pinchy) encountered Sir Augustine of Hippo, who Bave preceded to beat up while The Valeyard and Tape Van stole his money. (John Lennon vs Creeper Master & Other Stories) When being rung up by The Golder Doctor for assistance, The Valeyard does the most evil thing he can do: nothing. The ten later committed several acts of first-degree murder, the most evil thing he's done since telling the other doctors that biscuits were "F*cking Stupid". (Two Many Doctor Whos) The Valeyard returns under the guise of 'The Kindly Mr. Yardvale, where he gives The Doctor and Ninja Bob a ticket to the maniacal Playbus. (Abyss of The Playbus) Redemption Eventually, The Valeyard and Tape Van sprung their plan of revenge into action. In the end, he turns against Tape Van for funsies and giggles by calling up all the other Doctors to give him a good fright. He then attempted being a good person by being charitable. He burned down an orphanage the same day. (Too Many Doctor Whos) Shortly afterwards, The Valeyard quickly abandoned Bave, hating him the entire time. Travels with Bernie, Kris and Soz Whilst abandoning Bave he encountered Bernie Winterfield, a bisexual archaeologist, whom the Valeyard had many travels with. Later, the two were joined by Soz Woodster, a space policeman from the future, and Kris Wedge, a stupid policeman from the future. Later on, they encountered Kason Jane and after a short span of adventures as a five-some, Bernie and Kason decided to settle down and get married. And the Valeyard, Kris and Soz carried on with their travels, and Soz eventually fucking died lmao. Travels with Lizzie and Bill Upon parting ways with Kris, the Valeyard had several different adventures travelling on his own, a decently sized amount of these were spent assisting unit in the 1990's, during these particular adventures the Valeyard was usually aided by UNIT's chief science officer Lizzie Mobius and her assistant Bill Swordsmyth, the two of them even sometimes accompanied him on voyages into time and space, including an encounter with the Daleks and Davros (which was a bit shit tbh) Travels with Eddie, Vestrii and Cyberman After he finished his brief stint travelling (mostly) alone, The Valeyard eventually started travelling with Eddie Eclair, a friendly trans man, Vestrii, a humanoid alien who resembled a fish, and Cyberman, a reformed Kroton. during this period the tardis team was occasionally joined by Mey Fruscott-Sade, a secret service agent who had merged with an entity known as Whayde, although they never stuck around for that long, instead preferring to "pop in" every now and then Travels with the Griffin siblings Once the Valeyard had finished his travels with the trio he eventually started travelling with two siblings from the Griffin family, Chris and Meg. Travels with Charles and C'rizp Another era in the Valeyard's life included his travels with Charles Dullard, an extremely boring gentleman from the Edwardian era, and C'rizp, a reptilian woman from an alternate universe. Travels with Drewcy and Tambourine After his travels with Charles, the Valeyard later travelled with Drewcy Pillar, a woman from 21st century Earth, and another woman named Tambourine Stew. Travels with Milly and Shiv After Drewcy and Tambourine had both left, another one of the Valeyard's companions on his travels included an Irish woman named Milly O'Sillyvan and a Medtech from the 30th Century called Shiv Lenka, who was quite short. Travels with Shiv, Harold and The Eleven Once their travels with Milly had finished, the Valeyard and Shiv encountered a ginger man from the 1960's with a worrying obsession for silverware named Harold Sinclair. later, while on the run from ancient creatures from Time Lord folklore known as The Ravenous (don't ask) they met up with one of their recurring adversaries, The Eleven (a time lord criminal who suffered from a mental illness called regenerative dissonance, which manifested as their previous incarnations' personalities arguing in their mind, which lead to each incarnation going by a sequential number, again, don't ask) asked to join them in order to escape from The Ravenous. Reluctantly the Valeyard, Shiv and Harold agreed to this. A life in prison After an unknown amount of time after Shiv, Harold and The Eleven left, The Valeyard was pursued by a little man who threatened to cut his penis off. This man eventually turned out to be a policeman disguised as a child, who wanted to arrest the Valeyard for his drug operation. The policeman caught the Valeyard after giving chase, imprisoning the Valeyard for a life sentence. After 60 years in prison, the Valeyard pretended to be dead, allowing him to escape. (Sheda) Travels with Frickz Krenter A few days after escaping, when landing in an alleyway in modern-day Earth, The Valeyard got in the way of Titty Titty Sex Gang from stabbing their ex-bandmate Frickz- resulting in himself getting stabbed. Frickz stole some hallucinogenic crystals from his coat when escaping and, after recovering from his wounds, The Valeyard chased after him- entering the Dungeon Dimension and pulling Frickz out with him by doing even more drugs. After fleeing from the current members of Titty Titty Sex Gang yet again, The Valeyard found himself taking Frickz on as a companion (amongst other things). (The Snatch) Conversing with Frickz, The Valeyard told him about his ability to regenerate and his different incarnations. The Valeyard told Frickz of how much he despised his next incarnation, The Self-Important Doctor, feeling he should be succeeded by a version which reflected himself more. Frickz suggested the Valeyard edit his timeline, with the Valeyard arriving on one of the Temover's homeworld. Two Temover guards arrived, attempting to confront the Valeyard over the destruction of four of their nine home planets back when he was in his Mysterious incarnation. Being confronted about this, the Valeyard lied and told them the Mysterious incarnation was in his future, offering to edit his timeline to stop this event as a pretence of getting access to his timeline. While editing the timeline to remove the Self-Important Doctor, one of the Temover workers noticed that the Mysterious incarnation was clearly before the Valeyard in his timeline. The Valeyard then killed said worker and ran off. Back in the TARDIS, the Valeyard and Frickz checked his future incarnation, with him turning out to be a right-wing idiot called The Incompetent Doctor. Knowing that they failed at their mission, Frickz and the Valeyard decided to have a shag.(The Temovers) On Skaro, The Valeyard encountered an organisation of zany Daleks, naming themselves Alt-Kaled, The Valeyard then decided to run off, abandoning Frickz as a distraction. On the way back to the TARDIS the Valeyard encountered a batch of Thalls, who were shown to be lacking in any sort of active resistance against the Daleks, with this, the Valeyard decided to end the Alt-Kaled campaign, but not before beating up and stealing some money from the Cheerful Doctor. The Valeyard then met up with Frickz, who was locked in a cell with Davros and simply elected to unplug the network which inspired the Alt-Kaled movement, thus ending it. (''The Cult of Kaled'') Arriving on New York, 4 August 1997. The Valeyard encountered a superhero named, Mr. Mystery, whom The Valeyard decided to kill for stealing his job. After Frickz got drunk in a pub, The Valeyard and Frickz encountered Mr. Mystery, who they discovered to be a robot after Frickz poured drinks on him. They then investigated the manufacturer of the robots, with this turning out to be a Sontaran named Kurge, whom Mr. Mystery had appeared to have defeated earlier. Kurge planned to make the human race complacent with Mystery's defences, making them open to invasion. Frickz then vomited on Kurge's technology, causing it to explode, Valeyard then killed Kurge with a sub-machine gun he had attached to the TARDIS roof earlier. With the day saved, they went back to the TARDIS. (The Return of Mr. Mystery) At one point, The Valeyard gave Cheerful some bad shit for a laugh, under the guise it was Ketamine. The Valeyard and Frickz then decided to take the drugs anyway, since it seemed like an intense trip. (John Lennon vs Creeper Master & Other Stories) Travels with Frickz and Jam Whilst on their travels, the Valeyard and Frickz encountered Jam Sones again, who then became a companion. These travels included adventures such as Frickz and Jam arguing over who got to play as Darth Vader in LEGO Star Wars and Valeyard running into the butterfly room to escape the drama; the trio having dinner with Mao, with him sentencing them to death after Jam called him a cunt, forcing the Valeyard, to kill Mao; the trio trying to save Nelson, a quest which failed and resulting in Frickz falling into the water and a multi-Doctor adventure with Pink where they tried to stop a Hath invasion. (The Valeyard on Twitter) Future travels with Frickz At an undated point in The Valeyard and Frickz's travels, Frickz tells the Valeyard the story of Sheda, or at least his account of it. Valeyard told Frickz the story was shit and decided to treat him to an anecdote about the time he was arrested instead. (Sheda) At some point, The Valeyard and Frickz dealt the JRPG Doctor some space coke round the back of a loyalist pub. During this encounter, The Valeyard mentions a woman called Angle. (The Doctor's Fantastic Road Trip Adventure) The Valeyard and Frickz attended the Cheerful Doctor and Kepflar's wedding, where they were seen with a redhead and a Voord. (House of Egg) Appearances * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms are Forever (Cameo) * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? (Cameo) * Abyss of The Playbus (Cameo) * The Eighty-Eight Doctors * The Snatch * The Temovers * Cult of Kalad * John Lennon vs Creeper Master & Other Stories * The Return of Mr. Mystery * The Doctor's Fantastic Road Trip Adventure (part 1) (Cameo) * Sheda (Cameo) Category:Doctors Category:Enemies Category:Communists Category:LGBTQ+ Characters